Glitchunder
by Octojelly
Summary: Trapped in a looped Genocide run, monsters are obligated to suffer over and over again. Everyone dies everytime. But what if one day, a glitch come to life and insert itself into the player's story. What would happen then ? What if this 18 years old, sassy glitch could actually be what will save them all in the end ?


-Glitch-

Have you ever had that feeling of deja-vu ? That something is happening over and over again ? Well recently i've had this feeling. I've seen the same little girl going to Mount Ebott almost everyday for a week now. She's that freaky 9 year old kid no one like for some reason. Probably because she look like she could murder you with only mean looks. I don't know why she goes there, because some rumors says there's monsters trapped down there. Those are only old tales made by the elders to keep children away. Sure some kids went missing when they went to Ebott but it means nothing ..right ?

If some things as monsters existed i would go there right away. Monsters doesn't exist ..but oh i wish they did ! What would i give to get out of this damned world. How many time have i talked about my dream of magic to the poor bar tender of the bar i often go too.

Here i am again tonight. I shake my head sadly.

"I'm telling ya, one day, i'll have a story to tell way better than everything i've told you to this day ! It'll be glorious !"

He sighs in exasperation. He must think i've been drinking to much again. Maybe i have ..but i'm never gonna admit that.

"Girl you should stop thinking about going to this Mount Ebott ...only bad things i've heard of it. Dreamers doesn't go far in life by pursuing rumors and legends y'know"

"ugh you're such a mood breaker Joe ..."

"No i'm just being realist"

"yeah whatever .."

"Just go home girl or your parents will be searching for you again, and i think you've got enough of my drinks for tonight"

I chuckled at his attempt to get me out of his bar

"fiiiine ..."

I drop the money on the counter, waving adios as I walk out. While walking home, i bump into the little girl.

"Oi watch where you're-"

She points a knife at me then walks away without saying a word. The heck is she doing with a knife ?! As soon as she starts walking again, I weird feeling hit me, something tells me I must go after her ..Okay that's it. I run home, packs up some things like my cell phone, ipod, ear buds, my leather journal and some stuff to eat. Fuck this i'm following her tonight.

Happily for me my parents were asleep so i managed to sneek out. The walk to Mount Ebott is kinda long ..i managed to spot her and follow at a good distance. It's the first time i've seen her with such red eyes and as pissed as that. Something must have gone wrong with whatever she's been doing up there. We eventually arrived at Mount Ebott. We climbed it. Almost at the top she entered a cave. Inside the cave she stopped, so i decided to finally speak up.

"Tell me little girl, what have you been doing all this time up there ?"

She jumped a little and spun arround, seemingly suprised to see me. But at the moment she looked at me, i've felt like a jolt has hit me. That wierd feeling that something was wrong ...that i wasn't supposed to be there at all.

"How do you see me going everyday ...it's the first time i've been here. That means someone else beside me is aware of the RESETS ?"

Wait, the what ?

"Girl i dont know what the hell you're talking about .."

She got her knife out and lunged at me.

"Dont lie you're there to stop me, admit it !"

W-wha—

I manage to dodge but she come at me again. I'm much taller and older than her so it has been easy to disharm her. I grabbed her by the colar. God i HATE children.

"What the hell is wrong with you !"

She stared blankly then raised her head, giving me a deadly glare. Then she grinned. "You're not supposed to be there. You're an error ...you're going to mess up everything!"

I let my grip go, astonished by what she just said.

"But hey, maybe a glitch would actually help me .."

She gives me a sweet smile then she pushes me. I'm starting to fall down but before i completly fall in whatever I was falling in, i manage to grab her ankle and bring her with me. And we both fall down. I'm screaming like there's no tomorow, the girl just shouts wierd shit like "only one is supposed to go down and not two" and things about fucking up the timeline ...Then i meet the floor and it's instant blackout.

* * *

-Chara-

I landed on the yellow flowers like always ..I turn my head and i catch a glimpse of the bloodied glitch that followed me laying down on the cold ground. Well that's good. Someone less i gotta kill. So the timeline won't be changed. I'll go see Flowey, Toriel will save me and everything will be as always. So i get up and start the adventure.

* * *

-Glitch-

"Ugh ..."

I roll on my back and cough. How much time have i been out ...? My arm hurts like a bitch and ...my head ..I pass my hand in my hair and look at it. Holy fuck it's full of blood. What do i do !? Will i die here !? ..i'm actually suprised i'm still alive ...After a while, i get up, looking around. I'm in the shadows, the only thing that's visible here is the hole i've fell in, a bed of yellow flower and some sort of pillars around what seems to be a way to go further into the cave. The freaky girl isn't anywhere ...she must've went ahead. I swear if i get my hands on her i'll break her freaking neck. Well ...once i'll heal. My head is bleeding and judging by the pain, my left arm is probably broken ...I manage to sit up but as i get up my feet, I'm only able to do some steps before feeling to dizzy to stand. And for the second time tonight, my face smack the ground and i pass out again.

Some times later i wake up and i continue. I end up in some ruins ..wierdly it's totally empty.

"H-hello ?"

I blurt out. My voice is kinda raspy ...i must have been out for a long time. Further into the ruins i find a home. I knock once. Twice. Nothing. I slowly opens the door and pears inside.

"Hello ?"

I say again. Still nothing. I walk in and the smell of fresh pie welcome me. I hear my belly grumbling as soon as i close the door behind me. I explore the house a little. A fire is still burning in the fire place and in the kitchen, there's a freshly baked cinnamon-butterscotch pie. Why is the owner not there ...?

"Bah, doesn't matter."

I return in the loby and continue right, where i assumed the rooms should be. I enter the first room. Empty. The second room though seemed more lively. After checking around the room a little, I was able to find some bandage to wrap my head and keep my left arm up. When i got out of the room, i noticed a mirror at the end of the corridor beside the baricaded door. I walked in front of it and took a look at myself. I was horrifying. I looked tired and defeated. Dark circles surounded my eyes and my skin was sickly pale. I had scratches everywhere and my clothes were torn. The fall seemed to have done more damages to me than i thought ...I want to rest so badly, but i can't. I need to find the little girl and stop whatever she plans on doing. So i hurry down the stair and into the basement, walking along the long corridor that seemed to never end. Man, who have long ass corridors in their basement ? After a long walk, i finally managed to get to the end, where a big door stood half open. In front of it was a big pile of dust.

"Now that i think about it ..."

I saw i had lots of dust on me when i looked in the mirror. I wonder why. Pushing those thoughts aside, i continue.

At the end was another door, which led to some sort of snow filled place. I dont really understand how it works ...maybe i'm having hallucinations ? Well crazy or not, i needed to continue.

"Damnit i shouldnt have put on shorts this morning!"

I was freezing. Gowing foward was becoming harder as time passed. I am alone in a place i dont know, i have a broken arm and i'm freaking freezing to death.

"I cant b-believe this !"

Fuck it. I'm running. And i'm running fast, screaming very pretty words, emptying my mind of how much this place freaking hates me and how much i hate it back.

"MONSTER WORLD MY ASS $¥{£%¥* ! )" Then it happened. I tripped. A beautiful face plant in the snow. I dont have any force left ..i'm so cold ..i close my eyes and think about what i needed to do. Catch that little pest with red eyes before she arm anyone ? Stupid, there isn't anyone here ..is there a goal left ? Why am i still walking forward ? Darkness slowly creeps up on me, i dont really feel cold anymore. Giving up isn't really like me though. Should i ? Should i not ? I did see a house with pictures in it ...a strange goat woman. And what if it wasn't hallucinations ? What if ...monsters do existed ?

* * *

"_!

You have to stay det-ALIVE-ermined!

You can't gi-DIE-ve up…

You are the fu-ERROR-ture of humans and monsters…"

* * *

I CANNOT give up, no way. I struggles then finally manage to open my eyes. I look around then ...wait a minute.

"Is ..is that buildings i see ..?"

Oh. My. God. I gather what's left of will in me and get up, walking towards what seemed like a little town. I slowly starts to see black spots but i dont give a fruit, i need to get inside, i need to get warm ! As soon as i step in the little town, i run past the first building.

"Warm ..food ..."

Then i see a red glowing sign. Grill something. Don't have time to check, I have to get inside fastly. I burst open the door and collapse. Shaking and coughing.

"W-warm ...finally"

Before i pass out into oblivion, i see a sweet, warm little light above me. Like some sort of floating fire ...did i dream this ? Probably. Or maybe it's just the light at the end of the tunnel that everyone back at the village say that you see when you die.

* * *

When i wake up, i'm sitting down in a seat in a bar, a blanket wrapped around me. My mind is still hazy and i can't really see clearly.

"Ah, awake i see"

I hear a man say. Oh ...so i just passed after drinking to much i guess. So all of this was a dream ? This kinda sucks.

"Oi you won't believe what crazy dream i made Joe."

He stayed silent. Probably waiting for me to continue.

"I've been to mount Ebott. I was running after that little girl, man, she had a knife ! And she almost stabbed me ! She pushed me down a hole, but i managed to take her down with me. There was no one down there ..my head was bleeding and my arm broken, but i still managed to get trough, then there was a snowy place ! I almost died, but i somehow managed to continue and then fell on a little town then i got into this bar- ..."

Then it hit me. I looked around. This isn't Joe's bar.

"Sorry, but i think you're mistaking me for someone else"

Oh no. It wasn't a dream. I looked back toward the voice and gasped at what i saw. I think if someone ever tried to literaly picture a hot headed guy, this would have been it. The guy was made of freaking fire ! How can those glasses not melt and the clothes not burn...? He walked toward me and put down a plate. I wasted no time and starting to eat the shit out of this cute burger. I look at him from the corner of my eyes. He's looking at me as i eat, with a worrying look on his face. Dont ask me how i managed to read a flame's facial expression, i just did.

"Sho hosh it dat no onsh here ?"

I blurted out, mouth full. He chuckled then took a somber tone.

"Dont you know ? Everyone is gone because of that human who decended here recently. I should be gone too but ...this place is my home. I cannot leave it like that."

A human ? So this is why there was no one. I then looked at myself, then back at flame guy. Suddenly, fear and panic pulsed trough me. Will he think i did this ? Oh no this isn't good ...I must get out of there quickly. As soon as i oppened my mouth to speak, he chuckled again.

"Do you really think i would have saved you if i knew you were the one who did this ? I know it isn't you. The one who did this is smaller and younger."

As he spoke, he sat in the seat facing mine. I was still in awe at how his flame danced, yet without burning anything.

"Did you came with her ?"

Not sure of what he meant, i waited.

"Lemme rephrase that. Why are you here ?"

"Actually i didn't came here by my own will like i said earlier. She pushed me down ..."

I finished my food and stared in his eyes ...or something like that.

"You are the proof that monsters do exist, and i've always dreamed of magic and monsters ...if this other world is what i've been searching for all my life, then this little girl is destroying it. That means i must stop her. At all cost. I WILL stop her. You can count on me for that. No way someone will go around killing people with me around !"

He slowly nodded then got up, motioning for me to follow him, which i did. Keeping the blanket around me, he took me to the back of the bar. It was pretty for a back room. He motioned me to stay here and i did. Waitting, i started to look around. Some pictures were hang on the wall. Didn't have much time to inspect because flame guy came back right away. He handed me my bag.

"Oh my bag ! I thought i had lost it in the snow ..wait what's-"

I opened it and found it full of food, warm clothes and a ..bat ? I looked at him and found him looking straight at me with a dark expression.

"With this, you have enough to do what you told me you would do. Stop her."

Man, this guy was chill ..but scary as fuck when angry. His fire seemed to shine brighter with that. Man i bet the little girl would shit her pants if she saw him. Gladly for me, he's on my side.

"Oi flame guy, i didn't get your name"

"Grillby."

He simple said. I looked at my feet then gave him a hug.

"Thanks Grillby ...for saving me."

Almost as soon as his arms were wrapped around me, i let go. I walk out of the back room and change. The top was a comfy wool sweater, to big for me but still good, and long black pants. He walked toward me and crosses his arms.

"Glad it fits."

"Thanks again Grillby"

i say, smilling to him.

"May i at least know your name ?"

"Ahah i'll give it to you as soon as i come back ! And i ain't comming back before giving her a good beating !"

I say taking out the bat he gave me.

"Fine by me."

We chuckled once again before waving goodbye. Sadly for me, i won't hear his laugh before long.


End file.
